A Spell Like Never Before
by Dee-Rock Your World
Summary: What happens when the drama and brilliance of Broadway hits the halls of Hogwarts? A tale of love, dreams, and drama. This truly is a spell like never before.
1. Overture and Summer Nights

Disclaimer: I do NOT own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter or any of the characters used in this script.I also do NOT own the songs used in this script.

This is the script for my movie I'm making about what happens when the drama and brilliance of Broadway hit the halls of Hogwarts! No, it's not a Hollywood production, so it won't be in theatres. I'm just producing it. Anyway, I wanted readers to tell me what they thought of it. Enjoy and review! The songs will be altered to fit the setting of the movies, just for the record.

**Overture: Dear Old Shiz **

**Scene One**

**Fades in to Ron approaching Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room. Weasley twins/Seamus, Dean, and Neville are talking at a nearby table.**

Harry: Hey, Ron. I haven't seen you since the Opening Feast. What have you been doing?

Ron: Oh, just catching up with some of my friends.

Harry: Friends, huh?

Ron: Oh, don't give me that!

Harry: I had to. Anyway, I never got to ask you. What did you do this summer?

**Scene cut to Hermione, Luna, and Ginny boy watching outside on the grounds. A Ravenclaw student walks by**

Ginny: Ooh, that one was cute!

Hermione: Well, I dunno… Not as cute as this one boy I met this summer.

Luna: Oh! Do tell.

Ginny: Yeah, yeah! What'd he look like? What did you two do, 'eh?

Hermione: Oh, well, nothing extreme. It was at a party.

**Cho runs up, happily. **

Cho: Oh my gosh! Have you seen Harry this year?

Hermione: Well, he's my best friend. I'd imagine I've seen him this year.

Cho: Oh, well… I…How were your summers?

Hermione: I was just telling these two about mine. Boy, do I have a story for all of you!

**Cut back to Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room. **

Ron: Well, it was this party. I will admit I had a few drinks. You guys don't really want to hear about this though, do you?

**Weasley twins walk over **

Fred: What about a few drinks, little Ronnie?

Ron: Oh, nothing. Just telling about this party I went to.

George: Well, continue!

**Summer Nights **

end scene


	2. Scene Two: Eating Just Got More Fun

**Scene Two **

Luna: Oh, that's very magical! I wish I could meet somebody like that.

Hermione: Thanks, Luna. Well, girls, I'm going to head up to the common room. Ginny, want to come with me?

Ginny: Sure, Hermione.

**Hermione and Ginny walk off up the Grand Staircase. Cho starts walking away **

Luna: Hey, wait for me!

**Cho turns and stares at Luna then continues walking by herself. **

**scene fades to Harry, Ron, Weasley twins and Neville in Gryffindor Common Room **

Harry: Wow, you got lucky man.

Ron: I know, I know. If only I could figure out who it was.

Neville: I'm sure you'll figure it out sometime. Anyway, I'm off to unpack. Shouldn't you two be doing the same?

Fred: Pfft, yeah right. We're staying up all night to work on this! We're almost done!

Harry: What's "this"?

George: This powder here. You sprinkle it in somebody's drink, and when they go to take a sip, KABOOM! It blows up in their face. Of course, it won't hurt the person, but it's going to make eating in the Great Hall a lot more interesting!

George: We'll let you two know when it's done. Now shoo! We must concentrate.

Harry: Well, I think I'm going to unpack as well..

Ron: Yeah, yeah. I should too!

**End scene**


	3. Scene Three: Popular

**Scene Three **

**Gryffindor Common Room; Hermione and Ginny enter and drop their books on the desk **

Ginny: One day back, three days of homework!

Hermione: Oh, homework isn't so bad! Everybody just makes such a big deal out of it.

Ginny: Hermione, stop being a geek! You know homework is annoying to you as well.

Hermione: No, it's not! I love homework!

Ginny: You know, this is why you get made fun of.

Hermione: Well, I can't help it. I'd love to popular, but that's just…not me.

Ginny: Wait, you actually care about what people think of you?

Hermione: Who doesn't? I just pretend like I don't care.

Ginny: Oh…well, I can make you popular!

Hermione: Really, Ginny?

Ginny: Of course! You see….

**Popular**

Hermione: Well, like you said, let's start, cause I've got an awfully long way to go!

Ginny: Wait, there's one condition!

Hermione: Oh, no… What is it?

Ginny: You have to do my homework for me for a week!

Hermione: That's it? I'll do it!

Ginny: You get an F on your first lesson. Now, let's go before we get inter-

**Harry and Ron bust in **

Ginny: Great.

Ron: What are you two doing here already?

Hermione: We just were dropping our stuff off.

Harry: So, Hermione, I heard all about Ron's summer, but haven't been able to talk to you yet. How'd your summer go?

**Hermione and Ginny look at each other and giggle **

Hermione: I met this boy at a party. We had a great night together, but we haven't spoken since the party.

Ron: That sounds an awful lot like what happened to me.

Ginny: You met a boy at a party and hooked up?

Ron: No, no! I mean, I met this girl. But we haven't spoken since that party. I had a few drinks and can barely remember what she even looked like.

Hermione: Well, I had a drink or so too. They said it wouldn't hurt. Then, I got sick and went out to walk on the beach behind the house, and this boy saved me after I almost fainted in the water. All I remember was that he had red hair, and we stayed out-

Ron: Until ten o'clock on the beach, had some fun under a dock…

Hermione: Wait, are you saying…

**Ron and Hermione scream **

Ron and Hermione: That was you?

**Ginny falls to her knees in laughter; Harry tries to suppress his laughter. **

Ron: Ugh, nasty! I can't believe I made out with you!

Hermione: Why not? Am I not good enough for you? Well, I can't believe I was slightly interested in you, even if I couldn't remember anything very well!

**Hermione storms off to the girls' dormitory, crying. Ginny looks at Ron, angry **

Ginny: You're so rude!

**Ginny walks to the stairs and goes up**

Harry: That was rather rude, Ron. Anyway, I'm going to go hang out with the Quidditch team.

**Harry exits to the dormitory **

Ron: If only she knew how I actually felt…but what would people think? I wish I could be like Hermione, and not care what people think of me. If she were just a little more popular, maybe I would have the courage.

**Ron walks to the boys' dormitory; cut to Hermione in the girls' dormitory alone **

Hermione: So, that was him. Who would've thought that I'd have a good time with Ron? Was it the fact that he was under the influence, or was it just him showing his true self? I hope it's the latter. I want him to be mine…

**Ginny enters and bursts out in laughter **

Ginny: You made out with my brother!

Hermione: So?

Ginny: It's _Ron_. He's not exactly Prince Charming!

Hermione: Shut up. Pass me your homework, that way we can put our deal into action.

Ginny: It's probably better if we wait until tomorrow morning to do your makeover. Anyway, here's my homework.

**Hermione opens up the book to the marked page and reads **

Hermione: Oh, I remember learning about this stuff. This was so easy.

Ginny: Another F. Remember, don't look like a geek!

Hermione: My bad….

**End scene**


	4. Scene Three & hlf: What is this Feeling?

(I added this scene after I finished the script. We need a little fun, and somebody had to do this. Cho + Luna Loathing!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scene Three (and ½)**

**In the Ravenclaw Common Room with Cho and Marietta doing each other's hair. Luna is nearby, in a reclining chair.**

Cho: Harry looks amazing this year. I think this is our year!

Marietta: He's just a pompous jerk deep down inside. I can see right through him.

Cho: I think you're wrong. I think he's misunderstood, and really sweet.

Marietta: Well, it's your life. I still stand by my statement that he's a jerk.

**Luna stands up at the statement**

Luna: He most certainly is not a jerk! He's as sweet as a pile of Fleeblegoop honey!

Marietta: Wow, you really are a freak.

Cho: You know, just because your dad hears about this junk and puts it in his newspaper doesn't mean they exist.

Luna: They're just as real as the Hornflap Toads!

**Cho and Marietta stare at her like she's crazy.**

Cho: Could you please stop talking to me? You're starting to freak me out even more than you normally do!

Luna: I'm just trying to be nice, since I normally despise you.

Cho: Well, I loathe you too!

Luna: Fine.

**Luna storms over to a table and grabs a piece of parchment.**

Luna & Cho: How did _she_ get into Ravenclaw? She's just so…weird!

**Cho starts writing at the makeup table she's sitting at. Marietta continues to do her hair while watching what Cho is writing.**

**What Is This Feeling?**

**end scene**


	5. Scene Four: If I Were A Rich Man

**Scene Four **

**Cut in with Ron and Harry sitting outside on the grounds. Harry holds up a pouch. **

Harry: You know, I wonder if this stuff will actually work.

Ron: It better work! It cost me nearly half of what I brought with me. The other half is for the Hogsmeade visits.

Harry: Wow, it cost you half of the money you brought?

Ron: I'm not nearly as rich as you are, Harry, so shut up.

Harry: I wasn't trying to offend you-

Ron: I said shut up!

**Ron stands up, slipping the pouch in his pocket. **

Harry: Uhm, I'm going to go get some lunch before we have to get back to class.

**Harry slowly stands up and walks off screen **

Ron: Why can't I be rich? It's not fair. What costs me nearly everything is barely anything to Harry! Ugh…

**If I Were A Rich Man**

**Cut to Great Hall. Harry is sitting down next to Neville **

Harry: Hey, where's Hermione?

Neville: I haven't seen her yet. I'm surprised she's not at lunch. It seems a little early in the year to be skipping lunch to study in the library.

**Cho sits down at a nearby table; someone talking to him off screen steals Neville's attention **

Harry: I'll be right back, Neville.

**Harry stands up and moves over to the Ravenclaw table and sits down next to Cho **

Harry: Hey, Cho! How have you been?

Cho: Oh, I've been great. And how about you?

Harry: I've been fine. Could be better, but who couldn't?

**Cho and Harry laugh a little bit**

Harry: Anyway, there's the beginning of the year Hogsmeade visit coming up soon. Would you want to go and get some butterbeer together over at The Three Broomsticks?

Cho: Hmmm, what about Madam Puddifoot's? It's a little cozier.

Harry: Erm, well…I'm not a big fan of tea.

Cho: The Three Broomsticks it is. I'll meet you outside the Entrance Hall before we leave.

Harry: Okay. Yeah, all right! I'll see you then.

**Harry walks away, very much blushed. He goes back to the Gryffindor table, and sits down. Ron is now at the table **

Ron: Bloody hell, do you have a fever, Harry?

Harry: Huh?

Ron: You're all red! Here, this might help.

**Ron picks up a glass of water and tosses it in Harry's face **

Harry: Yeah…thanks.

Ron: Look, I want to apologize for earlier. You just kind of insulted me.

Harry: I wasn't trying to.

Ron: And I realized that after a while. So, where's Hermione? I wanted to tell her something…

Harry: Neville said he hadn't seen her today.

Ron: That's odd. The little bookworm not being seen around school.

Harry: Uhh…I think I found her.

**Hermione walks over to the Gryffindor looking much better than before. Ginny sits down next to Hermione **

Harry: Ginny, did you do this?

Ginny: Yeah, how do you like it?

Harry: It's…different. Ron, what do you think?

Ron: She looks beautiful…I mean she looks good.

**Ron gives Harry a notion to leave **

Harry: Oh, shoot, I just remembered, I have to go and uhhh…finish my homework!

**Harry exits **

Ron: So, uhm, Hermione, I've been thinking…would you want to go out on a date or something?

Hermione: Oh, really! I was hoping you'd ask! I figured…we'd had such a good time at that party…maybe we should try!

Ron: Well, I can't deny it…we go together.

**End scene**


	6. Scene Five: Hermione? Is that you?

**Scene Five **

**Harry and Cho sit down at a table. Madam Rosmerta walks over to their table **

Rosmerta: How can I help you two?

Harry: We'll have four butterbeers, please. There are two more that will be joining us.

**Rosmerta writes it down on a slip of paper, and walks away **

Cho: I can't believe that you invited them on our date, Harry. You didn't even ask me!

Harry: Well, Ron kind of invited himself.

Cho: And you didn't say he couldn't come?

Harry: He's my best friend.

**Cho grunts, and Ron and Hermione walk in and sit down next to Harry and Cho **

Ron: Hey, Harry! Did you order for us?

Harry: Yeah, we got you two butterbeers.

Hermione: Thanks, Harry.

Harry: You look good, tonight.

Ron: I know, doesn't she?

Cho: Harry, I thought you were with me.

Harry: I am, but can't I compliment a friend?

Cho: Why don't you compliment your date, instead?

Harry: **half-heartedly **Cho, you look good tonight.

Cho: Why thank you, Harry.

Hermione: So, how are everybody's classes going?

Harry: I'm fine.

Ron: Mine are rough, and the homework is hard.

Cho: Are you going to offer to do his homework for him, Hermione?

**Everybody stares intently at Hermione **

Hermione: Why would I? I'm even having trouble with my homework.

**Everybody's jaws drop **

Cho: Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?

Hermione: What's that supposed to mean?

Cho: You used to be such a geek. Now, you're popular, and having trouble in your classes. That doesn't sound like you at all.

Hermione: Well, people can change, right? **Thinking **Nice save, Hermione…

**Madam Rosmerta brings the drinks. Fade out, and then fade back. Ron and Hermione are no longer at the table **

Harry: Thanks for coming tonight. It was nice. We should do it again sometime.

Cho: Yeah, we will. Well, I'll see you later then.

**Both hesitate, and then kiss. Cho looks at Harry, then turns and walks out. Harry exhales. Harry then exits The Three Broomsticks. End scene**


	7. Scene Six: Anything You Can Do

**Scene Six **

**Snape's classroom. Snape walks quickly up to the front of the classroom and turns **

Snape: Here in my hands, I have the seats that you will be sitting in for the whole year. Each person will be assigned a lab partner. You will not be allowed to change. Do I make myself clear? Good.

**Snape begins passing out the papers **

Ron: Psst, Harry. I'm with Neville!

Harry: Because he knows you both don't know what you're doing. It's his way of instantly failing both of you. Let's see who I got…

**Harry opens his paper and drops it **

Ron: Well, who is it?

Harry: It's…it's…Draco.

Ron: Bloody hell! Well, don't kill him!

Snape: Now move to sit with your new partners!

**Everybody grabs their belongings and move to their new seats. Harry drops his belongings on the floor next to Draco **

Harry: Don't bother me, and I won't bother you.

Draco: Let me do everything, since I know what I'm doing more than you do.

Harry: What did you just say?

Draco: I said that I'm better than you in Potions.

Harry: So what?

Snape: Potter, shut up. Now, everybody, follow the instructions on the board and I'll check your work in twenty minutes. I'll be in my office.

**Snape leaves the room **

Harry: So what if you're better than me in Potions?

Draco: Well, come to think of it, I'm better than you in everything.

Harry: What did you just say?

Draco: Let me put it simple for you, imbecile… Anything you can do, I can do better!

Yeah….

**Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better **

**Snape bursts into the room **

Snape: What is going on here? Malfoy, explain!

Draco: Well, you see, Harry was having a fit because I said he was cutting the roots wrong, and I was trying to calm him down.

Snape: Ah, well then. Potter, you just lost your house 40 House Points. And you'll have detention tomorrow night.

**Harry slowly sits back down **

Snape: Now, back to work everybody!

**Snape slams the door. End scene**


	8. Scene Seven: You Could Always Interfere

**Scene Seven **

**Scene takes place three months from the last scene; Hermione and Ginny are talking in the girls' dormitory **

Hermione: So you still like Harry?

Ginny: Yeah, a lot. But, I can't do anything while _Cho_ is in the way.

Hermione: Well, yeah. They've been dating for what…three months now?

Ginny: Yeah, somehow, they're still together.

Hermione: Well, you could always interfere.

Ginny: How would I do that?

Hermione: Make him like you more.

Ginny: I couldn't do that! It just doesn't seem right…

Hermione: Well, if you really want him, then that might be your only choice.

Ginny: Yeah…I suppose you're right…. Oh! I just realized we didn't use the right lipstick!

**Ginny grabs some lipstick off a nightstand. Hermione shakes her hair around. Ginny continues doing Hermione's make-up **

Hermione: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. My grades are dropping.

Ginny: Well, you've finally got my brother. You've been going out for just as long as Harry and Cho have. If you still want him, you should keep this up.

Hermione: Well, I just feel like I'm lying to him and myself.

Ginny: That's because you are.

Hermione: Heh…well, I think we're done here. I'm going down for breakfast.

Ginny: Alright. See you later…

**Hermione exits. Ginny remains **

Ginny: "You could always interfere" huh… Hmm…

**End scene with fadeout**


	9. Scene Eight: The Wizard and I

**Scene Eight **

**Hermione is towards the Great Hall. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle run up to Hermione **

Draco: The Mudblood is popular!

Hermione: Don't call me a Mudblood, Malfoy!

Pansy: Aww, Granger is offended!

Draco: I think we should teach her that Mudbloods aren't meant to be popular! Crabbe, Goyle, pin her to the wall! Oh, and Pansy, get her wand, so she can't fight back.

**Crabbe and Goyle take Hermione by the arms and press her against a wall. Pansy snatches her wand from her robe. A crowd of students begin gathering around the commotion. Hermione struggles **

Hermione: Let me go, let me go!

**Draco falls to the ground clutching his head**

Draco: AHHHHHH!

**Crabbe and Goyle look at Hermione, still pressed up against the wall without any way to cast a spell. A bright flash of light is emitted, and the Slytherins are thrown far back **

Student: She's a freak! A freak!

**Hermione slides to the floor. The students run off. McGonagall runs out of a nearby corridor **

McGonagall: Ms. Granger, are you all right?

Hermione: I'm…I'm fine.

McGonagall: I saw what you just did there-

Hermione: Oh, please don't tell anybody! You saw what people thought of me. They think I'm a freak!

McGonagall: You're a genius, Ms. Granger. How long have you been able to cast a spell without a wand?

Hermione: Well, about a year. I've been trying to hide it, because of what just happened there. I don't want people to think I'm a freak!

McGonagall: Well, who cares? I wouldn't imagine you would. You do know that the only other wizard who can cast a spell without a wand is-

Hermione: Albus Dumbledore. _The_ Wizard.

McGonagall: Yes, _The_ Wizard. Ms. Granger, you're a prodigy! I must tell Dumbledore! You see…

**The Wizard and I **

Hermione: That settles it. I'm giving up being popular! I'm going back to being a geek, and ugly, and I don't care what anybody says!

**Hermione runs off; end scene**


	10. Scene Nine: And All That Jazz

**Scene Nine **

**In Gryffindor Common Room; Ron is working on homework in a chair. Harry enters and lays down on the couch **

Ron: How was detention? Did he make you pickle toads?

Harry: No, I had to clean out the bedpans. Those things…blech.

Ron: Oh, I remember having to do that. Yeah, they are pretty nasty.

Harry: Have you been doing your homework the whole time?

Ron: I've been trying to do it, but I've barely been able to do anything. I'm thinking about just giving up and going to bed.

Harry: Why don't you ask Herm-, oh, yeah. I still haven't gotten over that whole change. It's just…so…not her!

Ron: I hear you, but, you have to admit, she fits in better now. Her life is probably much better.

Harry: Did you like her before she changed?

**Pause **

Ron: I did…honestly. But…I just, was too embarrassed, or something.

Harry: So, you only asked her out this time because she wouldn't embarrass you now?

Ron: No! I liked her, I…just…I…. Okay, Harry, you win. I was embarrassed. But now, I love her, no matter who or what she becomes. You should know that.

**Ron gets up, grabs his books, and walks to the boys' dormitory **

Harry: Oh, Ron…you're too emotional for a guy…

**Hermione walks down from the girls' dormitory slowly. She looks like she did before Ginny made her popular **

Harry: Whoa…Hermione…you're back to normal.

Hermione: McGonagall talked some sense into me. I realized that I wasn't being myself… I was being what everybody wanted me to be. And I felt really nervous about my choice, but I knew I had to do it. But, now that I know Ron will stand by me no matter what, I'm confident in my choice. I have to be myself, and nobody but myself. If I really want to be the Wizard-I mean Dumbledore's apprentice, that's what I must do. So, what do you say Harry?

**Hermione turns around and Harry is asleep **

Hermione: Harry! Harry! Oh, forget it! I'm going to talk to Ron!

**Hermione walks walking away. Ginny creeps down the stairs and taps Harry on the head **

Harry: Ginny?

Ginny: They'll be in there for awhile. Now, I heard about your detention. I think I know something to make you feel better.

Harry: Oh, I don't know, Ginny. I am kind of tired. I was thinking about going to bed.

Ginny: Oh, come on Harry!

Harry: Ginny….

**All That Jazz **

Harry: Okay, take me there!

**Ginny pulls Harry by the arm; end scene**


	11. Scene Ten: Single for Ten Seconds

**Scene Ten **

**Out underneath the tree on grounds; Harry and Neville are talking and eating lunch; Cho storms up **

Cho: Why you little scumbag!

**Cho kicks Harry in the leg **

Harry: Ow! What was that for?

Cho: I saw you last night with that Weasley whore!

Harry: What? You were there?

Cho: Of course I was there! And I saw you kissing her and holding hands, you cheating piece of filth. We are OVER!

**Cho smacks Harry across the face and runs off crying **

Neville: You cheated on her? Shame, man…shame.

Harry: I was just having fun…dangit…

**Ginny approaches Harry **

Ginny: What's up with Cho, Harry?

Neville: I think I'm going to leave. Talk to you later Harry!

**Neville stands up and walks off **

Harry: She caught us last night and broke up with me…

Ginny: Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry!

Harry: It was my fault…I knew better. I was thinking of breaking up anyway. The relationship was going to end soon.

Ginny: Oh…well…now that you're single…maybe you and I. could…y'know…be boyfriend and girlfriend? We had a great time last night? Remember when Filch almost caught us when we were sneaking back to the common room?

Harry: Heh…yeah…well, I suppose I did have a lot of fun with you last night. Sure.

**Ginny jumps up **

Ginny: Yay! I'm going to go and tell everybody!

**Ginny runs off **

Harry: No…Ginny…wait…oh well…

**End scene**


	12. Scene Eleven: Mamma Mia!

**Scene Eleven **

**Great Hall; Marietta Edgecombe sitting next to a crying Cho at Ravenclaw Table **

Marietta: Oh, Cho, it's been nearly two weeks. When are you going to get over him? He doesn't deserve you, and you know that.

Cho: It's just…I thought we were doing so well!

Marietta: Obviously, he thought differently.

Cho: I just want to be with him again…I miss him.

Marietta: You want to get back with that jerk even after he cheated on you?

Cho: Well…I think I still love him…I just wish I could see him one last time. I would tell him-

Marietta: Just your luck. He just walked in.

**Harry walks into the Great Hall and sits down at the Gryffindor table. Cho gets up and walks over to Harry **

Harry: Look, Cho, I don't want to hear you yell any- Have you been crying?

Cho: I have something to say to you…

**Mamma Mia! **

Harry: I'm sorry…I just don't think it would work.

Cho: Well…well…fine then. Just remember, I'm still here…

**Cho runs off crying; end scene**


	13. Scene Twelve: Did You Hear?

**Scene Twelve **

**Scene takes place three days before school is over; Gryffindor Common Room; Ginny runs up to Harry, who is relaxing in a chair **

Ginny: Did you hear about the end of the year Open Mic night down in the Great Hall?

Harry: Yeah, I did. Did you want to go?

Ginny: Of course!

Harry: Alright, we'll go. That's…in two days right?

Ginny: Yeah, the day before we leave. Anyway, I should study for my finals.

Harry: Yeah, I should be too.

Ginny: Do you mind if Hermione and Ron come too?

Harry: Not at all.

Ginny: Alright, cool. I'll see you tomorrow, then.

**End scene**


	14. Scene Thirteen: A Night for Singing

**Scene Thirteen **

**Harry and Ginny run into the Great Hall; the big tables have been removed. A couple of smaller tables are there, but everybody else is sitting on the floor **

Ginny: Crap, we're late! Come on, let's sit down.

Harry: Is that…Neville singing?

Ginny: Who cares? Sit down!

**Ginny and Harry run over to Ron and Hermione and sit down; everyone applauds for Neville and he sits down **

Hermione: You guys missed Neville. He decided he would sing, and he did pretty well too.

Ginny: Drat! Well, who's next?

Hermione: Well, it looks like a girl is standing up there. Let's watch.

**Somebody stands up and chooses their song; music begins playing **

**Dancing Queen **

Harry: I can't believe Snape just did that!

Ron: He makes a disgusting woman.

Hermione: Did he really just sing that?

Ginny: Yeah, he did. I think I'm going to hurl.

Ron: Hey, why don't we all go sing.

Hermione: Oh, I don't know Ron. Maybe later.

**Fadeout, then back in **

Ron: We've waited all night. Come on, it's now or never!

Hermione: Looks like we're too late…Professor McGonagall is getting up.

Ron: Not another teacher!

McGonagall: I would like to invite everybody to come up and sing our final song of the evening!

Harry: Looks like it's not too late. Let's go!

**The four stand up, and everybody else stands up too. Many people remain sitting though. The music starts **

**We Go Together **

**End scene**


	15. Scene Fourteen: Farewell, Friend

**Scene Fourteen **

**Out on grounds; all named characters except Cho, Marietta, Weasley twins, Draco, and Pansy are outside **

Harry: Well, I'll miss you Ginny. Make sure that your family picks me up during the summer.

Ron: Hermione, I'll make sure to get you too! We'll all get together again over the summer.

Neville: Don't go getting obsessed with some other girl now, Harry!

Harry: At my Aunt and Uncle's house? Pfft.

Hermione: Well, why are we wasting our times with good-byes? It's not a funeral! We should be happy! We survived another year at Hogwarts.

Harry: And what a year it's been, yes? I think I've had enough drama to last a lifetime.

Ron: I don't blame you. That Cho is just very emotional.

Harry: **under breath **She's not the only one.

Ron: What?

Harry: Uhm, nothing!

Luna: We should go get our carriage before all the others have people in them!

Neville: Good idea! C'mon, guys, let's go!

**They begin walking off; Hermione remains **

Neville: Aren't you coming, Hermione?

Hermione: I'm afraid not. I'm staying here to study with Dumbledore. We have a lot of work to do. I'll be home about halfway through summer break though.

Ron: Oh… Hermione, I'm glad that you chose to do what you wanted.

Hermione: Thanks, Ron.

Harry: Hermione, good luck. I know you'll do well.

**Characters walk off screen. End scene**


	16. Scene Fifteen: Something Bad

Scene Fifteen 

**In Great Hall. The tables have been cleared. Dumbledore and Hermione are practicing spells **

Dumbledore: Good, good, Ms. Granger. You're doing marvelous.

Hermione: Thank you, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: You're welcome. Now, you have to go home tomorrow, so this will be our last practice.

Hermione: Already?

Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, Ms. Granger. I know, time flies when you're having fun. We've made much progress in our time together. Soon, you'll be nearly as good as I.

Hermione: Oh, that will never happen, Dumbledore!

Dumbledore: Well, I am getting old, you know? Sooner or later, I will be forced to leave this world.

Hermione: Don't talk that way!

Dumbledore: It is only the truth. It may come sooner than we expect.

Hermione: Why do you say that?

Dumbledore: Oh, Ms. Granger, you wouldn't believe the things I hear these days!

**Something Bad **

**End scene**


	17. Scene Sixteen: Be Prepared

Scene Sixteen 

**Graveyard(?) with Voldemort and Death Eaters **

**Be Prepared **

**Music continues through lines **

Voldemort: So, our plan is set?

Death Eaters: Yes, Lord Voldemort!

Voldemort: Good, good. Potter and Dumbledore are going to die!

**Death Eaters cheer **

Voldemort: We will take over!

**More cheer **

Voldemort: And nobody can stop us!

**Loudest cheer **

**Finale**


	18. Scene Seventeen: Finale

**Scene Seventeen/Finale**

**On the Hogwarts Express; Harry and Ron are talking in a cabin. Suddenly, Harry falls to his knees in pain **

Ron: Harry? What's wrong?

Harry: My scar! It's burning like mad!

Ron: Your scar? But, that means You-Know-Who is mad-

Harry: Or extremely happy.

Ron: Can you tell?

**Harry concentrates for a second**

Harry: He seems…happy.

Ron: That's not good, Harry.

Harry: It isn't.

Ron: What do you think he's so happy about?

Harry: I don't know, but it's something bad…

**Something Bad finale. Cut scenes with Harry and Ron singing and Hermione and Dumbledore all singing.**


End file.
